A continuing problem relating to motor vehicles is adequate ventilation while keeping out unwanted dust, insects, and other objects. Ventilators for windows in motor vehicles have been developed which allow air to enter into the cabin of the vehicle through small louvers or partial screens while keeping out elements and unwanted objects.
The window ventilators in use until now, however, have had a number of draw-backs. The means to adapt ventilators to various window sizes and encasements have proven cumbersome and awkward. One method of providing for an adaptable ventilator is to have the ventilator consist of two parts which can be shortened or lengthened. Some have attempted to provide for separate pieces which attach onto the ventilator, while others have addressed the problem by providing for projections which fit in the channels in the window encasement.
Other problems exist with known attempts at window ventilation of motor vehicles. Many utilize louvers, which do allow ventilation to a certain degree (not to a maximum degree), but also allow insects to enter the interior of the motor vehicle. Additionally, louvers disrupt or impair vision if placed within the normal window area of a motor vehicle. The effectiveness of ventilation utilizing louvers is also questionable when a motor vehicle is stopped or moving slowly, so that there is minimal pressure differential between the interior of the motor vehicle and the exterior.
This invention provides for an adjustment device on at least one end of the frame which allows the entire ventilator to fit within the vehicle window encasement, and also adapts to the different widths of motor vehicle window openings.
The adjustment device provides for a close fit with the window of the motor vehicle and eliminates any openings. In addition, it provides for an antitheft device connected to the ventilator. Furthermore, the present invention achieves the dual advantages of maximum ventilation while blocking intrusion of insects, all with minimal disruption or impairment of vision through a vehicle window.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for a ventilating device for motor vehicles.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide for a ventilating device as above described which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object is to provide for a ventilating device which is easily insertable and removable.
A further object is to provide for a ventilator device which fits snugly between the vehicle window encasement and window pane, and eliminates openings between the ventilator and the encasement and pane.
A further object is to provide for a ventilator device which provides maximum ventilation.
A further object is to provide for a ventilator device which disallows entry of insects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ventilator device which presents minimal visual disruption or impairment.
As a further object, the present invention also optionally provides for a device connected to the ventilator prohibiting unlocking of the vehicle when the ventilator is in place.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ventilator device which is easy to use, durable, and economical.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilator device which can be easily manufactured to fit a variety of different size of motor vehicle windows.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.